Promesas
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Es hora de compartir todos los sentimientos que han mantenido en secreto el uno del otro. Y cumplir una vieja promesa ahora que el amor ya no puede contenerse. Yuuri x Wolfram. Oneshot, muy breve 18 al comienzo.


**Promesas - Oneshot**

.

.

.

Hizo un ruido que preferiría que Wolf olvidara para siempre. Incluso si rivalizaba con la vergüenza que le hacia sentir lo que pasaba más abajo, esto era mucho mas bochornoso.

Sintió como el placer llegaba a su cuerpo y se esparcía en oleadas. Los espasmos recorrieron sus caderas y fue un alivio inmediato.

Yuuri no apartó la boca que continuó ofreciendo su servicio algo inexperto de manera suave, sentía su lengua deslizarse sobre la piel aun sensible. El ruido húmedo era mas evidente. Incluso cuando todo acabó, él continuo un poco más. Probablemente como una cordialidad para no hacer sentir todo apresurado. Le gustaba la sensación, se excitó y a su vez se avergonzó terriblemente al pensar que había terminado dentro.

Las primeras veces son extrañas. Yuuri había quedado rendido ante todas esas nuevas sensaciones.

Wolfram se acostó a su lado, pero él lo sintió lejos. Le hizo un lugar y lo acerco en un intento de abrazo solo apoyando el brazo encima de su torso. Con las cabezas sobre la almohada, sus caras quedaron lejos, y así lo prefería para recuperar el aliento.

El rey cerró los ojos y se sintió pesado pero tranquilo. No se movió durante un largo rato. Miró a Wolfram a través de sus pestañas entrecerradas, sus ojos verde esmeralda escudriñaban algún punto de su rostro y se veía tranquilo, pero sintió que algo estaba faltando.

No lo había acariciado, ni besado, ni dado ninguna atención luego de que Wolf lo llevara al orgasmo.

Se sintió mal por no ser considerado. Se acerco para darle un beso y él le corrió la boca, Yuuri entendió que no estaba seguro si querría besarlo después de hacer eso. Tomó su cabeza con la mano y lo besó igual. Su aliento tenia el sabor extraño de su propio olor. Y eso le fascinaba, le resultaba erótico que ahora pudieran compartirlo. Metió más la lengua entre sus labios y busco saborearlo, se sintió como si fuera a suspirar y mordió suavemente para impedirlo.

Al verlo de nuevo a los ojos, supo que él se había dado cuenta que clase de pensamientos abarrotaban de información su mente.

Se sentía un poco mal por mostrarse de esa manera. Wolfram se había comportado amoroso desde hace bastante y ya no podía imaginarlo como en esa época donde pensó que era muy liberal con el sexo. Era verdad que lo había atacado varias veces en la cama o en el baño, y sus insinuaciones solían ser brutales, pero eso no concordaba con su idea actual de él y del sexo.

Se tapó la cabeza con los brazos y se acurrucó un poco contra la almohada, mirándolo escondido entre su cabello.

—Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de que no soy para nada inocente... —Wolfram lo miro sorprendido y el Maou se sintió peor. Le hizo una pregunta estúpida que apareció en su mente de golpe—. ¿Todavía te gusto?

—¿Qué? —dudó—. ¿Cómo que si todavía me gustas? ¿De que te estás preocupado?

—Am… hicimos cosas. —Se sintió mas avergonzado al tener que hablar sobre esto—. Me siento como un pervertido. Solo… no me hagas caso, estoy avergonzado. Siempre me estás diciendo que soy dulce, inocente y cariñoso, pero se bien que no soy tan así como tu piensas.

—Pero lo eres —insistió Wolfram—, incluso recién. ¿No eres tu el que siempre habla de hacer el amor antes que simplemente tener sexo?

—No hicimos el amor. No legamos a todo-todo.

Wolfram le sonrió y él se ruborizo más e hizo una mueca con los labios enojado. Ya no se escondía tras sus brazos.

—¿Qué crees que es hacer el amor Yuuri? —Escuchar su nombre en esa oración le hizo sentir incomodo, no sabia que responder a eso. La pregunta pareció ser retórica en realidad, no necesitaba respuesta—. No necesitamos concretar para poder llamarlo así. Y no tiene nada de malo disfrutarlo. Me gusta poder tocarte, y que te guste no hace que dejes de ser tierno.

Wolfram apoyó el rostro en su mano y lo miró de esa forma cariñosa que le había comenzado a gustarle tanto. Yuuri se sentía inseguro, no quería que deje de verlo de buena manera. Metió la cara en la almohada un poco más, estaba rojo.

—No se que me pasa, me siento un idiota. No quiero que encuentres algo que haga que deje de gustarte.

El corazón le latía rápido. Wolfram soltó una carcajada corta, un sonido de voz alegre y masculina vibrante desde atrás de la garganta. No era algo que escuchara seguido, sintió ganas de que lo haga de nuevo.

—¿Cómo podrías dejar de gustarme cuando eres tan bueno conmigo? Ya no diré que eres tierno porque se que no te gusta, pero eres un hombre cariñoso. —Wolfram se volvió a apoyar en su mano y cambio a una expresión mas picara—. En todo caso, debería ser yo quien se sienta incomodo o con dudas por algo como eso.

—¿Por qué?

Él resoplo mientras sonreía mostrando los dientes y se mordió el dorso de la mano mirándolo de manera juguetona. Era la misma expresión que le había visto antes de llegar a la cama, pero su sonrisa era mas amplia esta vez. Era algo que parecía pertenecer solo a la intimidad.

—¿No lo entiendes? —le preguntó y se tapó la boca con la mano mirado un momento hacia otro lugar, aun lo veía sonreír pero parecía tener algo de vergüenza. De un momento a otro volvió a mirarle a los ojos—. ¿No recuerdas que me he metido clandestinamente en tu cama al apenas conocerte, e incluso estuve a punto de atacarte en los baños? Siempre quise tener sexo contigo, me gustabas mucho físicamente. Si no hubieras huido aquella vez, hubiera hecho de todo contigo. Se siente un poco mal ahora pensar en eso, me di cuenta algo tarde de que no eras el tipo de hombre que le gustaba eso.

Yuuri se había cuenta que en algún momento Wolfram había dejado de insinuarse de esa manera, y que pese a siempre estar interesado mantenía respeto por su intimidad. Pero nunca pensó en profundidad sobre eso.

—No puedo abusar de ti de esa manera. Lo que quiero ya no es tu cuerpo, es esto.

Wolfram puso una mano tentativamente sobre su corazón. Yuuri pensó, _"Ya lo tienes"_ , pero no quiso decirlo en voz alta.

No podía hablar a la ligera sin entender del todo sus sentimientos. La mano sobre su pecho parecía estar tocándole bien adentro, acercándose más al interior con cada latido. Wolfram no esperó una respuesta y en cambio acarició su brazo recostándose en la almohada.

—Dime cosas bonitas —le pidió el mazoku. Estaba descubriendo que le gustaban las cosas románticas por naturaleza—. De esas con las que siempre me conquistas.

—¿Eeh? Pero yo no se como ser romántico. Nunca te digo cosas lindas.

—Siempre dices cosas bonitas, es mi punto débil. Se que lo haces naturalmente, por eso quiero que ahora lo hagas queriendo.

—Mm, —Yuuri se avergonzó un poco pero intento pensar que clase de palabras eran las que le gustaban a Wolfram. Recostado en la cama, extendió la mano y acaricio su mejilla corriendo un mechón de su cabello. Él se veía perfecto como siempre. —Tus ojos me recuerdan el color de lo profundo de un lago. Son hermosos.

Pensó que sería mal poeta y sus palabras eran floja. Pero Wolfram lo miraba atento sorprendido. Recordó que nunca había puesto en voz alta esta clase de pensamientos.

—Cuando te paras bajo el sol, tu cabello dorado brilla con el color de la miel. Te ves tan perfecto que pareces un ángel. Siempre que me siento solo y me doy vuelta esperando que no haya nadie, tu estás parado detrás mio. Cuando sentí que ya no habían esperanzas y me rendí, creyendo que había llegado la hora de afrontar mi muerte cayendo al vacío, tu estabas ahí. Eras lo único que pude ver, y sostuviste mi mano con fuerza. Cuando te dije que me soltaras, tu me dijiste: _"si caes, caeré contigo"_. En ese momento realmente fuiste mi ángel. Y aquella otra vez que estabas conmigo en el despacho, ese día te veías radiante. Pusiste tus dedos en mi pecho y me dijiste palabras amables. Me sonreíste dulcemente y sentí calidez aquí dentro. Aunque, me dijiste que no llorarías si ya no estuviera y me sentí profundamente triste. Me gusta cuando usas ropa de color blanca —río un poco al cambiar de tema rápidamente—, te hace ver aun mas etéreo. Cuando vistes ese color junto a mi de negro, siento que solo juntos hay algo completo. Como el yin y el yang, tú eres la pieza que si falta a mi lado me hace sentir que algo permanece vacío. Te extraño cuando no estás ahí. No puedo colocar mi mano sobre las sabanas frías cuando estoy solo o sino me siento melancólico.

Wolfram lo escuchó hablar con esos ojos llenos de amor que él aprendió a reconocer hoy mismo.

Solo le hizo una pregunta que sonó suave, como si hubiera llegado a sentir las cosas que había descrito en su propio pecho. —¿Me amas?

Yuuri lo miró con la mente en blanco, su corazón estaba tranquilo. —No se nada del amor —dijo decepcionado de si mismo—. Pero eso es lo que siento.

A Wolfram se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y el rey se preocupó.

—No, por favor no te pongas triste —le pidió desesperado, le acaricio su mejilla ya que no sabía que otra cosa hacer. Lo miró directo a los ojos para que notara que era sincero y decidió explicarse. —L-lo siento. Estoy muy feliz de que hayamos comenzado algo juntos, no quiero hacerte dudar ahora. Solo es que, nunca podría mentirte sobre el grado de mis sentimientos. Pero siento cosas, aquí, justo en el pecho. Y cada vez son mas fuertes, estoy seguro de que algún dia podre amarte tanto como tu imaginas.

No sabia si decir algo más, estaba pensando como explicar hasta la ultima cosa, pero Wolfram lo interrumpió.

—Basta —le dijo al rodearlo con los brazos por su cuello. Lo apretó con fuerza y él devolvió el abrazo con las mismas ganas. —Eres tan idiota. ¡No estoy triste! Solo es que ya no puedo soportar escucharte, harás que me estalle el corazón. Duele, pero me siento muy feliz. ¿Hace cuanto me ves de esa forma?

—Siempre.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No lo se. —Estaba muy cómodo con su rostro atrapado en ese abrazo, se sentía tranquilo para pensar con claridad—. Siempre pensé que eras lindo, o puede que sea mejor decir hermoso, pero no nos llevábamos tan bien. Creo que nos volvimos cercanos naturalmente con el tiempo.

Wolfram se quedó en silencio un momento. —Creo que es lo mismo para mi.

—¿Te sentías de la misma manera? Nunca te vi tan apegado a mi como estos días, siempre te interesaste en mi pero se sentía diferente. Quiero saber sobre todos los detalles, pero esta bien si no es ahora. Me gustaría escuchar un poco todos los días. Me gustaría saber como son _tus_ palabras bonitas.

Yuuri se refregó contra su cuello. Wolfram se mantuvo en silencio un momento y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla al mirarlo a los ojos de la misma forma que él lo había hecho.

—Cuando te veo, siento que debo estar siempre a tu lado. Si no estás, te buscare e iré a encontrarte. Incluso si es al otro lado del mundo, encontraré la forma de llegar a ti. Quiero acompañarte en los momentos difíciles, y ser el escudo y la espada que te proteja. Quiero acompañarte en todas tus decisiones, incluso si estás equivocado, aunque te diré que no estoy de acuerdo y te guiaré para que sigas el camino correcto. Quiero asumir mis responsabilidades junto a ti. Quiero que eduquemos a Greta entre ambos, y amarla tanto como tú la amas. Quiero enojarme con sus pretendientes contigo mientras la vemos crecer y namorarse. Pararme junto a ti para acompañarla en el día de su boda. Y estar ahí contigo para llorar el día en que se vaya para siempre. Y estar ahí todos los días después de eso. Quiero sostener tu mano en mi ultimo momento. O darte la mía en el tuyo y recordarte por siempre. Quiero estar ahí cada dia, cada uno de ellos, siempre a tu lado.

Su voz era suave y perfecta en sus oídos, podía escucharla claramente aunque sollozara mientras él hablaba. Wolfram, que siempre lloraba cuando él lo hacia, no tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Las de Yuuri caían incansables por sus mejillas y se ahogó sin aliento. Sonrió como pudo, quería sonreír para él pero estaba demasiado conmovido. Era hermoso lo que decía, pero le hacia sentir profundamente triste.

—No quiero que te vayas —le rogó con la voz quebradas—. Creo que esto eso es cuanto te amo, ¿verdad?

Wolfram no le dijo nada y lo rodeo con los brazos de nuevo. Yuuri entendió que no morir era la única cosa que no podía prometerle. Lo besó sobre sus labios una sola vez como siempre hacía, sin importarle que seguramente sabrían a sus lagrimas saladas. Se desesperó por tenerlo cerca e intento besarlo de nuevo, pero no podía, apoyó la mejilla contra la suya aunque se sintiera mal de empaparlo con sus lagrimas.

—Estoy feliz de tenerte —le dijo Wolfram—. Quiero casarme contigo.

—¿De verdad tienes tantas ganas de casarte?

Wolfram se separó para verlo a los ojos. —Si, incluso lo haría mañana mismo. O ahora mismo, —le dijo emocionado—. Iría a decirle a mi madre en este mismo instante. Y a mi hermano mayor. Y a Conrart. Y, que demonios, a mi tío también, mandaría una de esas palomas rojas rápidas de Gurrier ahora mismo.

—Son como las cuatro de la mañana.

—¡No importa! —Sonrió ampliamente mostrando los dientes y luego rió, volteando en la cama hacia arriba mirando el techo. —No lo haré, pero así es como me siento. Podría salir a gritar por los pasillos, no me importa si se despiertan todos.

Yuuri también rió, las lagrimas habían parado pero aun tenia los ojos húmedos. Se paso la mano por la nariz, necesitaba un pañuelo. Se refregó un poco los ojos y se recompuso.

—Acepto.

—¿Mm? —lo miro intrigado Wolfram.

—Quiero casarme contigo. Así que acepto, —le dijo con seguridad y lo vio sorprenderse un poco—. Pero no mañana, ni la semana que viene. Eso es un poco rápido, ¿no es algo que se planea con mucho más tiempo?

Wolfram movió la boca y no dijo nada, luego sonrió y lo miro emocionado. —¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

Yuuri titubeó un poco y se sintió incomodo. —¿No lo decías enserio?

—No —fue brutalmente honesto como siempre. —Pero ahora quiero hacerlo. Vamos a hacerlo. Lo anunciaremos mañana mismo. Quiero que cumplas la promesa que me hiciste, justo aquí, prometiste anotarlo en el primer lugar de esta lista.

Los dedos de Wolfram presionaron cálidos sobre su pecho igual que aquél día en el despacho con su cabello color miel iluminado por el sol.

—Es verdad.

Besó a Wolfram una sola vez, de esa manera especial que de ahora en más sería una costumbre.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Hola a todos,

Este es un viejo fragmento de algo que me quedó guardado, una escena descartada de otro fic (El príncipe de Bielefeld, originalmente). Le hice algunos cambios, lo redondee y ahora lo posteo como una especie de oneshot que funciona solo ^^ (aunque para mi es tan corto que sería un drabble comparando con las cosas que escribo jaja).

Estoy rescatando muchos escritos últimamente, creo que es mejor postear cosas que antes consideraba corta e inconclusas que dejarlas morir en viejos backups de la pc.

Sobre varias partes de esta escena, estoy haciendo referencia a una escena especial del novel canon que aun no traduzco al español. Es el final que escribió la autora para el video juego Hajimari no Tabi sobre Yuuri x Wolfram.

Resumen:

En esa historia corta ellos hablan de una boda para engañar a los humanos enemigos, y como Yuuri se queja de que no quiere una boda falsa con alguna mujer random, Wolfram cancela los planes y en una conversación súper amorosa le dice que él va a esperar, pero que no haga esperar los corazones de los ciudadanos. Yuuri se siente tocado por sus palabras y el significado oculto a modo de confesión de los propios sentimientos de Wolfram, y entonces él le pide que no vaya a olvidar lo que está prometiendo y que lo anote al principio de su lista, apuntando su corazón. Yuuri responde muy serio que lo va a anotar, aceptando, y luego al terminar se queja de porque se puso tan serio si discutían una boda falsa jaja.

Es un especial súper tierno y profundo para el desarrollo de ambos, de los mejores y mas sentimentales que tienen. Pronto voy a agregarlo a la lista de traducciones online, no se preocupen xD Hay tanto para hacer que no es el único especial hermoso que quiero que pueda leer.

Como sea, si eso despertó la curiosidad por las novelas, ¡por favor googleen "maruma spanish baka tsuki" o "maruma tumangaonline" y vayan a leerlas! Como siempre digo, la relación de estos dos es mil veces más profunda y seria en el canon de la novela que en ningún otro.

Nos leemos la próxima! Espero sus comentarios si quieren dejarlos, ya saben que me encantan y por supuesto voy a responder cada uno de ellos. Se aceptan criticas o lo que ustedes quieran proponerme ^^


End file.
